


Miraculous Reunion

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are going to their 20 year school reunion, but the day goes wrong when Chloe is involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning!

Marinette woke a little earlier than normal. Resting there she gathered he thoughts, it was destined to be a big day, after all it was their twenty-year school reunion tonight. Since graduation she had not seen anyone from the class except of course for Alya and Nino their best friends. She yawned, stretched, and took a moment to listened to the purrs from her partner still sleeping beside her. It was hard to believe that she would walk into the Grand Paris Hotel tonight with Adrien on her arm considering that she could not even string five words together when they first met at Collège Françoise-Dupont. He stirred a little as she slid out of bed and padded over to the mirror on her dresser. She smiled at herself wearing the black with stripe shirt that was Adrian’s trademark throughout school and of course who would not smile at the two Kwamis nestled in the basket on the dresser. They always looked like a red and black ying and yang when they slept, so adorable. Tiki popped an eye open and wiggled out from Plagg, swooshed up and nestled on her shoulder. She headed to the bathroom showered, dressed and made ready for the day. 

She tried to make it to the kitchen quietly but when she heard the squeals from down the hall she knew she had no chance. Turning around she made her way down to the nursery both wide awake with huge Adrian like smiles for her as she walked in. Thomas cried “TIKI” and Anouck giggled wildly as TIKI zoomed around the room. She gathered the twins up, at two they were quite a handful, and took them to the kitchen giving the nanny a little more time to sleep, she so deserved it.

Christina was such a treasure, a niece of Fu she knew all about the miraculous’s, the Kwamis and was able to keep their identities secret. Marinette knew without Christina one or both of them would have had to give up their alter egos. True they were not the only heroes of Paris anymore. She looked across at the old fashioned record player sitting in the corner given to them by Master Fu before he was able to finally rest. It still amazed her that Fu had chosen Alya and Nino to follow in her and Chats footsteps as defenders of Paris. It was really a no-brainer in the end after Nino had discovered her secret and it was only a matter of time before he spilled his guts to his girlfriend Alya. Fu had wisely decided that the best and probably only way to keep them safe was to give them a miraculous each. Alya could not believe it when she was bestowed the fox Kwami and became the true Volpina and when Nino became Jade Turtle it fit him so well he could not argue about the shell. They had both done so well for themselves as well, Alya was now the lead reporter for TF1 and Nino was a DJ for a top satellite radio station. Of course her and Adrien were doing well themselves, after his dad disappeared without a trace while traveling to Tibet, Adrien had inherited the Agreste fashion fortune. Without a doubt she loved what she did all the while wresting the twins and being Ladybug when needed. But to this day they had still failed to get close enough to Hawkmoth to retrieve Nooroo.


	2. Could you just imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is having such a rough day

Chloe was already having a horrible day, everyone insisted on coming later than she demanded. Her hair dresser was late and Daddy had insisted on that relative of Marinette to be the head chef.

The only bright thought that gave her hope was that her dear Adrian was coming, Chloe had not seen him in so long but she was sure that she could win his heart. She imagined that he was a workaholic but with her amazing looks and winning personality she would break him of that, after all he deserved to be with someone like her!

Most of the rest were coming, even that dreary little Marinette had said yes, probably still working in that disgusting little family bakery.

Chloe sneered when she remembered someone she did leave off the list, Sabrina, after all Sabrina herself was the one that had caused all the fuss five years ago when she stormed out.

Sabrina had been in business school but still Chloe’s BFF when out of the blue she accused her of controlling her, using her as a slave.

Chloe thought to herself “Can you imagine? After all of the things **_I_** did for her? ** _I_** lent her clothes, **_I_** let her do my nails, **_I_** even let her be in **_my_** presence in public.”

In the middle of an television interview she had interrupted Chloe, as if she had anything that would be worth adding and then, when she was told to be quiet, such a fuss! So it was her own fault she had not been on the invite list, mind you Chloe had made sure she knew she had been missed.


	3. Bfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet breakfast as a happy family

As Marinette finished feeding the twins, swoosh, a black streak pelted past her head and pounced on Tikki who was in a bowl in the middle of the table eating a chocolate chip cookie.

“Plagg!” shouted Marinette. She loved Plagg but sometimes he was just such a pain.

Plagg laughed uproariously as Tikki spun around in the bowl then he zipped off to the counter to land Plop! In the middle of a wheel of camembert that Marinette had left to warm in the Parisian sun.

“Ooooh my favorite. Soooo gooey and it smells soooo good, just the way I most enjoy it.” Sighed Plagg

Marinette turned as she heard Adrien as he came down the stairs, he was already part dressed.

She sighed “Do you always have to wear that suit?” he had taken to wearing a steampunk-esque brown suit to work.

He purred at her “Paw-sitive Princess”

She groaned but smiled at the top hat under his arm. It was the one she designed for him with the leather strap above the brim that looked so much like Chat’s tail. Not too many people wore top hats in this day and age but there more seemed to be on the street since Adrian stated wearing his. Mind you none had a small apartment in the top where a small black cat like Kwami slept most of the day and being so obvious and out of place it seemed to actually blend better than the shoulder bag he used to carry Plagg in.

He smiled that radiant smile of his as she poured him a cup of tea and set out his breakfast. They chatted as he ate and as he left she reminded him that he needed to be home soon after lunch so they could prepare for tonight.

 As he stepped out the door, kissing her as he left, she heard Christina come up from her apartment in the basement. She apologized profusely for sleeping in on this busy day but Marinette just smiled and told her again that she deserved little pleasures like this for all she did for them.

Throughout the rest of the morning Marinette played with the twins between finishing up a few projects that were sadly overdue. After lunch Christina and the twins headed out for a stroll probably swinging past the bakery and then off to the park.

Mom and Dad loved when the kids dropped by even though today would be crazy for them as they were supplying the caterers with all of the baked goods for tonight.

Marinette slipped out and had her hair done. It had grown quite a bit longer since school but normally she still left in her pony tails. But tonight it was done to the nines!

When she got home she slipped into the magnificent red dress with a matching clutch purse for Tikki and her cookies that she had picked for tonight, Tiki chided her for the red with the black because of the similarity to her as Ladybug but she didn’t care, she was planning to enjoy this night. She didn’t have many that she could call her own.

Adrian was not far behind slipping into the black tux with tails and Plagg’s top hat. She laughed as they did kind of look like Ladybug and Chat in the mirror. Fortunately for them the magic of the Miraculous prevented others from seeing them as who they were.


	4. A horrendous afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incredible simply incredible!

It had been a horrendous afternoon for Chloe, everything was wrong!

The guy she had hired to do the ice sculptures could only talk about how fabulous Ladybug was, agreed as she was still Ladybugs buggiest fan, but the ice sculptures were to be more about her not the rest of the class and he would just not understand. He kept asking for class photos to use that had others in them.

She had talked Jagged Stone into performing tonight but he kept bringing up Ladybug and Marinette. Imagine Marinette! Boring, plain, lame, Marinette for some reason he gushed over her and he simply had refused to write a song about her!

The chef had messed up just as she expected, soup he had made soup and no sushi in sight! Disgusting.

The photographer kept following around Jagged and would not let her explain how to best take her picture tonight it was imperative that he got her in just the right light.

And oh my god and the decorations! she had hired Rose from class, in the beginning it sounded great but Chloe was not at the center of it all! she had everyone from the school represented to the same level! As if they were as important as she was.

She was so frustrated. Finally, she had enough, she exploded!


	5. Time to go

Finally, they were ready to depart but an odd feeling told Marinette that something was amiss, Christina and the twins were not yet home and this was unusual. At that moment her phone rang, the call display showed a single letter V, it was Volpina! She quickly answered.“Hello, what’s up?” as if she needed to ask. Alya should be just leaving for the reunion with Nino like they were.

“BIG trouble… “she was clearly out of breath and that was troubling. “Sorry I know I know not tonight but this is big very big. I have lost track of how many and I think they are all akumatized not just Vixen’s illusions.”

After Lila had become the akumatized as Volpina Hawk moth had found a way to have her retain her powers and she had become a perennial problem. From the point when Alya had become the true Volpina the had referred to Lila as Vixen. Fortunately for the all there was significant differences between the two. But it had close a few times.

So strange it had been almost a year since an actual akumatized super villain and sadly still only Ladybug had the power to free the akuma. They had been so lucky when she had been pregnant. There had been only two attacks at first before she was showing and the second the other three had done all the hard work just letting her take care if the akuma at the end. She looked so funny as lady bug with a baby bump.  

Volpina’s urgency pulled her back to reality. “none of these are new it’s almost like a... a reunion… I have seen what looks like Chat but since I see Adrian in the background I will have to think it’s L'Imposteur, there is also Kung Food, Guitar Vilain, Numéric, and Princesse Fragrance. They are all attacking the Hôtel Plaza Athénée, something inside has them all in a frenzy.”

Marionette gasped so many and her uncle again, she didn’t even know he was in Paris. But one thing did make sense. Chloe! Even after all these years still seemed to be the center of attention, she had lost count of how many people had been akumatized because of some stunt of hers. She sighed looked at Adrien “well if we hurry we might be able to clean this up before the party.”

Tiki had been listening and squeaked “Marinette this is serious Nooroo will be in serious trouble if Hawkmoth has Akumatized this many at once. If we don’t help soon he could be permanently injured or worse!”

“Oh no” gulped Adrien “lets go”

Simultaneously marionette flicked her earring as Adrian brandished his ring “Tiki – Plagg Transforme moi” and the exhilaration of the transformation swept them both and left in their place Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had done this too many times, their home even had a way to drop into Parisian subway system so they could appear anywhere in the city. This reduced the chance of their home being accidently discovered. After Nino stumbling upon Marionette in mid transformation they had learned to much more discreet.

Briefly she thought of the twins and with determination she turned to Chat and they bounded into action.


	6. Butterflies

The man sat quietly in the middle of a small nondescript room at a plain table. He rubbed the moth brooch on his chest. He used to stand in an enormous domed room with a giant window overlooking Paris. Now he had this one room looking out over a dank alley. He slumped in his chair, he was so tired, he was almost beaten. But he still desired their miraculouses. He had to have them. He had been so close so many times. He had thrown hundreds of villains against them over and over again. Ladybug’s damnable luck always won.

Suddenly he held still. He positively shook as a wonderfully devious plan grew in his head. Why had he not seen it before!

“Nooroo come here. Now!” he shouted

The small moth Kwami swam into view in front of him. With tired, sunken eyes he peered up at the man.

“Yes master?” he breathed.

“How many at once?” the man demanded. “I remember the page. The page in the book showed four.”

“Master it was only a book; it is too hard to do more.” The Kwami’s head was bowed and he tried not to make eye contact.

“NOOROO!” the man bellowed “Do not try to deceive me. I am the master of deception and tonight I will have my victory!”

“Noooo master,” pleaded the Kwaimi, “noooo it is too hard. Please stop. Please!”

“Nooroo you shall do as I say!” the man said as he stood. He looked around the room. In the darkness he could see them as they fluttered on the walls, the ceiling, the furniture and in the window sill hundreds of white butterflies.

He touched his brooch and growled “Nooroo Transforme moi.” The butterflies were suddenly pulled to him and then exploded outwards as Nooroo was sucked into the brooch.

There he stood cackling he said to no one in particular “Tonight Ladybug, tonight shall be the night.”

Suddenly he could feel it. Hate, anger, fear, disgust. It was so perfect, there were so many. This was exactly what he needed!


	7. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't look good...

Chloe was furious! As she stalked around the banquet room she terrorized everyone she met. Everyone would be arriving soon and she was only partly ready herself. It was a disaster! She stormed, her fury at a peak, she almost crushed the replica Ladybug yoyo that was part of the decorations that she absently carried.

As she turned she spotted Rose. She spat as she fumed at her "What do you have to say for yourself, look at this what a pitiful excuse for grand decorations and the smell, it's like dead fish in here!"

Rose was already tearful but under Chloe’s wrath she began to sob, "B-b-but, but I-I was just adding some perfume to the center pieces." She looked down at her pink perfume bottle in her hand as tears dripped down her cute little nose and splashed off the bottle.

Cruelly Chloe tore into her mocking her “b-b-b-I-I-I, stop whining and fix this mess and pour that horrid perfume down the drain you will make everyone sick, its disgusting!”

As Chloe turned and staked off she didn't notice as a dark butterfly lighted on Roses perfume bottle.

She raged on, as she rounded the corner she spotted Jagged Stone. He was practicing the song he had wrote for Ladybug; it was still a hit after all these years. Chloe had always thought that she had deserved a song about her, just another straw. Then she saw he was wearing the glasses that Marinette had made for him “Oh my god, Jagged why do you still wear those tacky Eiffel tower glasses? They are something a _has been_ would wear. I can’t believe I am stuck with you for the music but when XY tuned me down you were the next best thing. I am now sooo regretting this you are so old so out of tune. Arrrg!” Jagged didn’t even have time to speak as she walked off. His mind seethed, how dare she, comparing him to XY! He was furious, he ripped into an aggressive cord on his guitar just as a small black butterfly landed on the headstock.

As she turned she spotted Vincent Asa the photographer. He was staring at Jagged as usual. He had his equipment all set up but it was pointing to the stage not at Chloe’s table. What was he thinking?

“You, Asa, what are you doing? I TOLD you that I am over there. What are you thinking? Jagged has no interest in a half bit photographer like you. I only hired you because your brother was too busy. I am sure you are lousy.” To be cruel she lied and added, “No wonder Jagged hates you so. He told me you would be a pest and that I should hire a guard to keep you in line.” As she left him in a state of panic she did not notice the small black butterfly land on the camera around his neck.

Her fury did not slow one bit in fact it was like a fire fanned by the wind. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the ice sculptor setting his work on the center table of the room. She screamed in disappointment and rage. Theo turn toward the noise in horror.

"What is that?" she screeched "That was supposed to be me. Why doesn't anyone understand that this is supposed to be about ME??"

Theo looked from the ice sculpture to the newspaper clipping in his hand. "But everything seems to have a Ladybug theme so I thought this was ok." He looked at the impressive sculpture, his beautiful crush Ladybug as she flew over the school. He thought it was a perfect mix for the reunion and the most important thing to happen that year. Ladybug!

In her anger Chloe gave the sculpture a push. It was ice and did not take much and it slid from the table smashing into a million tiny pieces.

She snorted, "Don't expect to be paid for the crushed ice!", as she stalked off towards the kitchen.

Theo stared, his heart smashed like the sculpture, he had poured his heart into it like he did everything he did for Ladybug. He did not see as he stood there in tears as a small black butterfly landed on the clipping with the picture of Ladybug.

Chloe’s next target was chef Wang Cheng

She stormed into the kitchen. She knew what she would find. “Soup Marinette? Who told you to add this to the menu? Who likes soup? It’s worse than pizza!” Her hand lashed out, it caught the handle on the pot and before she knew it the rich purple soup was everywhere.

It was on Cheng, it was on the floor, oh my god, it was on her beautiful yellow dress, it was everywhere! She broke out into a wail. It was all ruined, she turned and ran.

Cheng was so embarrassed in front of all of his staff. That miserable girl. Why had he agreed to this? She had sabotaged his soup last time and she had sabotaged it again. Her father had demanded he make it as it was the signature item on the hotels menu. He was so embarrassed… He spotted the butterfly, he knew what it intended, he turned to run… but it was too late.

Chloe was in the elevator on her way up to her room. She was so distraught; this was going to be her day. She wanted to show all of them how important she was. She was the heiress of her father’s hotel, the most luxurious in all of Paris and she was a socialite par excellence. It was now all ruined suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went dim. She slowly slid to her knees. Between the door a darkness slid into the car. It was a small black butterfly. Her hands went to her face one still clutching the yoyo decoration from the party. The butterfly touched it. The dark red mask appeared before her eyes.

“Good evening Antibug,” she heard Hawkmoth in her head “I need your services again. So many people trying to ruin your night I can help make it all better but you know the drill. I want those Miraculous!”

“Yes Hawkmoth.” she replied as she was transformed once again into Antibug.

In a dark dank room in a corner of Paris Hawkmoth chuckled to himself. He spoke into the air “Now my eight little akuma do your best.” his laugh droned on as he slumped onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while. You know work and home work take precedence.


	8. Plans

The four heroes surveyed the situation a little aghast. There were six villains in the street outside the hotel all very intent on something or someone in the hotel. The police had a cordon around the area but if they got to close they ether were digitized by the Pixelator or became the slaves of Princess Fragrance. They had seen at least one try to enter the building only to be turfed out into the street once again.

“Wow what a mess.” Remarked Volpina.

“Where do we even start” grimaced Chat.

“Well let’s count them down and then we can formulate a battle plan” said Ladybug. “Volpina this is your gig. Lol. Maybe all that Blogging will pay off tonight.

“Well let see” mused Volpina. “Lets go from the worst to the best. Pixelator is just plain nasty. You guys had a real close call with him the first time, you even lost your arm and leg Ladybug and Chat was zapped into nowhere twice. His power is a reach out weapon, if you are not paying attention zap you're gone.”

Ladybug sighed he was so right she remembered the feeling of losing her hand it made her shudder.

The fox continued. “Next is Princess Fragrance another distance weapon. She can turn people against us and us against each other like she did when she turned Chat against LB.”

Now it was Chat’s turn to shudder. He hated the thought that even thought he had no memory of it he had tried to use cataclysm on Ladybug. He had never seen what it would do to a person and he never wanted to.

Next will have to be Guitar Villain he has a distance weapon as well but it’s not strong enough to damage any of us. But watch out for Fang I haven’t seen him yet but I guess he might be.

Jade snorted “If he is around he is an old dragon how long do crocodiles live anyway?” They all chuckled at the thought of a geriatric crocodile come dragon.

"Next on the list is copycat, no offence CN but we are safe as long as he does not use cataclysm. His staff is as dangerous as Chats but he is nowhere as proficient. Kung Food has his sack full of foodie weapons but unless he has been feeding people with his food he will not have anyone to control like he did last time. Vixen is as always a pain in the butt with her allusions, but I think we can all see through most of them now.” She winked at Ladybug. “Remember LB if she threatens an Adrien it is not real.” They all snickered at Ladybug as she blushed a little pink.

“Finally the pièce de résistance Antibug. She is not to bad as she only has her YO-YO and she can only create one weapon using anti-charm, but judging how she just chucked Pixelator out the window she might have something else up her sleeve.”

Ladybug sighed and turned to Jade Turtle. “Ok Shell boy you normally have the best battle plans, fill us in.”

JT though quietly for a moment. “Ok we take them on individually. If LB isn’t nearby when you get the Akuma then trap it and get it to her. You guys start with Pixel dude, three on one should be fair. I get stink bomb. After them we start working down the list top to bottom. Sounds good?”

The Four of them smiled in the dark it was going to be a rough but fun night.


	9. Princess stinky pants

Jade was the first into action, which to be honest was not the normal. He tended to think before acting, a little slower off the start than the other three, but for one reason or another he beat them off the mark this time. Leaping off the tall building, he landed on his shield and raced down into the scene that was before him. It didn’t take long to find his target; Princess Fragrance.

Princess Fragrance was not about to get herself dirty trying to get to that horrible blond Ladybug thing that was in the hotel, besides she had servants she could create to do that. Hawkmoth had reminded her twice now that her ultimate mission was to create a large enough group of servants that she could get the miraculous. He promised her that if she did well she would have a chance to see her sweet prince again.

She turned to the gray haired man with the pencil moustache in the dark blue suit and in a sing song voice commanded. “Go search for more lovely followerrrrs and bring them to meeee.”

The butler swept into a low sweeping bow singing back. “At your service Princess Fragrance.” He jogged off to look for others to bring to his princess.

She looked around at the others that she had gathered. The doorman, the old mayor, and a few caterers. They were in a circle around her to keep her safe, she was their princess!

As Jade descended he winced when he realized who the two caterers were! The Dupain-Cheng’s. It was too late, he was committed and there was no way to stop he would just have to do his best to keep them safe and he was going to need LB to help.

He careened through the middle of them sweeping Princess Fragrance with him. As he did he shouted over his shoulder “Laaady buuuug! I am gonna need some luck to help with these caterers!” his shield suddenly pitched down for no reason, next thing he knew he was tumbling down the street with Princess Fragrance; landing in a heap.

Ladybug was just getting ready to follow Chat and Volpina after the Pixelator when she heard Jade’s call. She turned to where the princess’ servants were picking themselves up off the ground. She understood instantly why he had called her blood ran cold… mom and dad. She had forgot that they might be here. Without a second thought she was off like a shot. On the gossamer string of her yoyo, she swung through the crowd scooping both in her arm as she went. Oof she felt the strain as she lifted them, they were heavier that 10 bags of flour. She was just starting to swing up and away when she heard that sing song voice.

“Take her earrings my faithful servants!”

The next she knew she saw stars as her dad’s large fist slammed into the side of her head. They tumbled to the street as her yoyo retracted.

Jade took the opportunity while the Princess was distracted to slam into her, full body check with his shield. He sent her flying and watched as she bounced off a nearby building. He was walking toward her as she stood up. Her green eyes seethed loathing. He just smiled at her; this was going to be easy.

Ladybug swore under her breath as she pealed herself up off of the pavement… that hurt. She looked and saw both her parents charging towards her with that glazed pastry look in their eyes. That look someone got when they had a dose of Princess Fragrances perfume. She took off at a run she need to lure them away. “Come and get me!” Jade could look after himself with Princess Fragrances. “Can’t catch me I am the ginger bread man!” she laughed to herself, she knew her dad hated making gingerbread. Her dad grunted as he picked up speed charging after her, mom right behind, this will work thought Ladybug now I just need to get them somewhere safe till I can get Princess Fragrances Akuma.

Jade actually was doing quite well; he had managed to lead Princess Fragrance on a small chase away from the main action. Suddenly he made a wrong turn and she backed him into a corner oddly though he merely leaned against the wall and smirked. Her lips curled into a cute, devious little smile. “Now it is time to give me your miraculous.” Striding forward she brought up her perfume gun and fired. The cloud of rose fragrant pink gas quickly enveloped Jade. A huge grin sparkled through her bright pink lipstick her hand shot out palm up ready to except her prize. “My faithful servant please do hand me your bracelet.”

Jade slowly bent to one knee bowing his head, one arm to his chest his other extended to grant her gift. Her gloating was short lived. Using his bent leg, he propelled himself forward latching onto her perfume gun as he went. Summersaulting over her he rolled into a crouch on the far side of her as she turned howling in anger. One of the joys of being Jade Turtle was his ability to seemingly hold his breath forever. His favorite pass time was to drift with the current on the Seine. The reason he targeted the princess himself was he know that her greatest weapon would have no effect on him. It was as he thought, to easy. As he turned to run in the direction that LB had went the world suddenly went black… and smelled like pizza?

Mean while Ladybug was not having any fun. Not only was she having to hold her punches but her parents were not. Her dad’s ham sized fists rung her bell ever time it connected and that was becoming far too often. The worst part was her mom, wow, she knew she had been taking tai-chi classes since forever but oh snap she could kick!

In harmony they both sang. “Give us your miraculous!” as they dashed at her again.  She had managed to get them over a few blocks and they were chasing her around a roundabout. She had to think of away to secure them or at least get back and take care of Princess Fragrance’s akuma. Her best plan was to lead them to the Grand Palais once she had them inside she would head out through the roof and off to find Jade and Princess stinky pants.

She yelled over her shoulder as she headed down the road. “You two are a real _pain_ , if you quit _loafing_ around you would have caught me by now!” she thought to herself oh I need Chat, he does this soooo much better. “Hey lady I hear you are quite a _tart_. You should stop hanging with the _muffin_ top man.” They howled in rage and charged after her. Well she had their undivided attention. Once again the chase was on!

Jade was so mad. He had spent years having to listen to all the dumb ninja references from Chat and now slapped by a pizza! Would they please stop! As he pealed it off he felt a hand on the perfume gun. “Oh no you don’t” he said as he spun away. As he got his bearings it became evident were the flying grease wheel had come from… Kung food. Princess fragrance was still baffled as to why her servant wasn’t obeying. “Why wont you listen to me” she screeched. The two of them circled him. Princess Fragrance calling “My faithful servants come to my aid!”

Apparently she didn’t need her item to control her servants, he saw the doorman and butler rushing his way. At that moment Kung Food spotted his opening he reached into his bag producing a handful of red powder and blew it straight at Jade. Jade snickered to himself at least the baddies did not seem to be communicating with each other. Between his goggles and still not needing to breathe the powder passed harmlessly over him sending Princess Fragrance and her newly arrived minions into a sneezing coughing fit. This was his queue to head the direction Ladybug had gone. It didn’t take him long to track her down.

She had started to lead them to the Grand Palais but man it was not going well. She was bordering on using her lucky charm. Dad had managed to catch up to her way faster than she would have imagined and chucked her right into mom’s waiting foot. Every time she got her yoyo around one of them the other would pummel her again. They crashed against her over and over again. They were not her parents, they would not stop and she could not bare the thought of hurting them. She ducked and dodged but it was only a matter of time. Finally her clock ran out as her dad’s weight crashed against her pinning her to the ground. Her mom was there, hand out reaching for her earrings, eyes glazed, fingers brushing against her hair, as she touched them Ladybug couldn’t help it. Despondently she said. “Mom please don’t, please stop.” Unthinkably her mom paused, only for a moment, as if trying to register what Ladybug had said. It was the moment she needed.

Jade cruised down the boulevard on his shield with two akuma and Princess Fragrance’s baddies in tow. He rounded a corner coming out of a roundabout, there in front of him pined to the ground was Ladybug, her mom reaching for her miraculous. In Sabine’s moment of hesitation, he was able to launch himself from his shield and tackle her at the last moment before she snatched her earrings. 

Ladybug reacted quickly as her dad looked to see where his partner had disappeared to. Using all her strength she pulled her knees up managed to get her feet just above his belt and pushed out. He flew off arms and legs flailing. He was catapulted right through the middle of the crowd that had been following Jade.

Jade was on his feet in an instant sprinting to LB who was still on the ground. Not even pausing he dropped the perfume gun on her chest and dove towards Kung food who was just picking himself off the ground after rolling his brother in-law off of him. As he swished past in the very tip of his fingers grabbed. He got it! He got the hat! Woo hoo and he was off. Back on his shield and around the round about he went with all of the baddies in tow once again.

Ladybug looked down in surprise. She grabbed the gun as she rolled on her side and smashed it to bits. A small black butterfly appeared. She wiped out her yoyo and in an instant it was cleansed. Princess fragrance dropped to her knees a black aura enveloping her as she changed back to Rose, her servants all skidding to a halt looking around in bewilderment.

Jade went around again Kung Food right behind him he swept past Tom who had seemed to get his wits back swung out his giant hand and grabbed Kung Food’s satchel as he went past. Kung Foods feet went straight out as he suddenly stopped and he landed on his back with a whoof.

Jade zoomed past LB holding out the hat as he went past. She grabbed it and together they tore it in half with a satisfying ripppp.  The second black butterfly of the day sprung free and in a flash the yoyo leapt out to grab it. Ladybug smiled as she opened the yoyo freeing the two white butterflies inside waving good bye as she watched them go.

She was turning as she watched her uncle reappeared. The crowd looked around in stunned silence till Tom broke the seal as he let out an excited cheer. They all joined in laughing and hugging each other.  Ladybug and Jade looked at each other then nodded to the crowd as they started to spring back toward the hotel. Ladybug shouted over her shoulder as she went “seek shelter this was only the beginning there are still more to go.” She smiled at Jade, “thanks turtle boy and you will have to tell me later why you have pizza sauce all over you!” with that she flung her yoyo into the distance and was off.

Jade hopped onto his shield as he raced to catch up “ya ya Pizza sauce... and I know I know slow and steady wins the race.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this one done. Still two weeks of course left and one big essay. might start to go back and forth with another Antibug ending.
> 
> Thanks to http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/pseuds/Thelastpilot Thelastpilot for the awesome jade turtle! I love the was they have brought this character to life!


	10. Click Click Blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one did not seem to flow as well... C'est la vie...
> 
> Comments appreciated...

Chat watched as Ladybug rocketed off after Jade, her parents meant everything to her. Her parents had always managed to avoid trouble, up until now, so he understood why she had to go. He just hated being without his Lady. It wasn't a small thing that her good luck seemed to cancel out his bad luck. But he knew she was with Jade and would be fine.

He was with Volpina and they had fought as a team quite a few times notably when Ladybug was expecting so he had faith that they would do well.

Volpina grinned. "I know just the way to mess numeric up." She brought her flute up to her lips and with a breathy melody suddenly there were ten Jagged Stones on the street below them.

Chat looked down at himself. No matter how many times she disguised him it always threw him for a loop. He looked like one of Jagged Stones roadies. Black pants, black shirt, nondescript brown hair. Volpina stood next to him and she looked almost identical.

Down they went, if anyone had noticed they would have been in awe as two roadies jumped from a six story building. As they hit the ground Numeric was already trying to snap a picture of his hero, Jagged and there were so many!

They could tell he was clearly frustrated. Every time he took a shot nothing happened, he still didn't realize that they were illusions.

Volpina and Chat worked their way through the crowd getting closer. Pixelator was catching on so they would have to hurry. He would take a shot and if the Jagged didn’t disappear he would strike at it causing the illusion to vanish in a puff of smoke.

There was about half of the Jaggeds left as they were almost close enough to snag his camera when out of the blue Volpina flew off with a shriek, landing on the far side of the police corridor.

Chat looked around in shock, as she left so did all of her illusions. The Jaggeds were all gone, he was Chat Noir again and he about two feet from Pixelator. Damn this felt familiar, before he knew it he was gone. "NO NO NO NO. Not again!" He looked around wildly and he recognized the white empty nothing.

 Even by himself he could not resist. "I shutter thinking about this place." He chuckled to himself, he would have to tell his Lady about that pun later. She would hit him, but it would be worth it.

Well he wasn't a twitchy, confused teenager this time around. He knew exactly how to get out, his cataclysm, but he also knew not to use it right away.

Volpina would hopefully be working her way back, if he timed it just right he would still be within striking distance.

Meanwhile Volpina was lying on her back looking up at the stars completely baffled as to how she had got there. They were so close. It had felt like something had grabbed her by the tail and threw her.

 Three gendarmerie where heading her way to check on her as she hopped up just in time to see Chat disappear in a flash. Shoot, that was not in the plan.

She waved the gendarmerie off as she sprinted back towards the police line in the direction where Pixelator stood.

She stopped just at the edge and raised her flute to her lips. A few melodic notes and before her appeared Ladybug ready for action. All she needed to do was keep him busy long enough for Chat to get back… she hoped. 

After zapping Chat Noir Pixelator turned to see if he could find where Jagged had gone or perhaps that snotty blond brat that Hawk Moth said he could zap. As he came around a purple outline appeared over his eyes and he threw his head back in pain. He heard a voice in the back of his head, deep, low and angry. “Pixelator I will not remind you again you now have Chat Noir now find Ladybug. Now!”

Between clenched teeth he hissed. “Yesss Hawk Moth.”

As the mask dissipated he look up to his amazement he saw Chat Noir sauntering towards him. “WHAT? I just got rid of you and your back? Well not for long!”

In the distance Volpina could see this interaction and was confused as well she had just seen Chat disappear in a flash. Now he was back? She hadn’t even see him reappear. Well this would change her plan a bit. She was hoping for the element of surprise once Chat had used his cataclysm.

Well she wasn't ready to use her miraculous yet so she decided on speed and as Volpina she was fast, very fast.

She anticipated she could get to Chat before Pixelator pulled the trigger, but he wasn't helping, he was just standing there looking shocked with his hands out in front of him.

As she barrelled towards them she yelled at Chat "Fuzz Butt snap out of it!."

It was too late. "Look into the lens!" Pixelator chanted. Poof he was gone! She passed through the space he had been seconds before. Not giving up her momentum she circled around him trying to figure out what to do next.

She looked over and spotted her forgotten Ladybug illusion. Well time to get that piece into play maybe she could buy enough time for the real LB and Jade to get back.

The illusion Ladybug sprinted into action, yo-yo spinning. The two of the running circles around Pixelator ducking and dodging the rapid fire from his camera.

Meanwhile in the blank of Pixelator's picture Chat has waited long enough. He hoped that he bought Volpina enough time. He will probably only have one shot and after that a few minutes before his transformation wore off.

"Cataclysm!!!" His hand struck the floor and he adopted a weary crouch as the floor started to shatter like a dropped mirror.

He was back! Back in the street in front of the hotel. He saw Ladybug and Volpina running circles around Pixelator. Another stunned looking Chat is close to him. It has to be the Impostor but there is no time to waste on him, Pixelator is the target. He is off like a flash.

No sneaking up this time. He crashes into him from behind, reaching up as they fall... and he has it! He scoops the visor and he runs.

As he barrels down the block in the direction that LB went he shouts over his shoulder to Volpina. "Keep them busy we will be back soon!"

Volpina was still a bit in shock as there had been the second Chat and she had lost track of where he was.

Now she just had to keep this crowd busy till the rest came back.

Chat was off, he was euphoric, he was almost never this lucky. Almost on cue he suddenly tripped. Head over tail he went. Coming up to a crouch he spotted LB and Jade as they rounded the corner.

Chat was always happy to see her but it helped that she had a smile and flashed him a thumbs up. "Here, this is for you, say cheese." He tossed her the camera.

Ladybug quickly snatched it out of the air as Pixelator came skidding around the corner in hot pursuit. She waited no time smashing it to the ground. The small black butterfly appeared and fluttered its wings her yo-yo licked out snatching from the air. Purified she released it and watched as white and pure it fluttered away in the evening breeze. She looked down and watched as Vincent Asa appeared where Pixelator stood. She smiled at him, he nodded as he moved off toward the waiting Gendarme.

Ladybug looked at Chat and smiled. “They are ok.” She answered the questioning look in his eyes.

She heard the beep from his ring. “You should go get Plagg some cheese and we will see you soon.”

He winked as he started to move off. “Yes M’Lady. At least you will know the Chat that is waiting for you will not be me. When I left the imposter was after Volpina or perhaps the other way around.” He looked at Jade. “Don’t worry she was holding her own, you know she can be a bit of a berserker.”

Another beep and he was off as the other two headed back to the hotel.


	11. Brawl

Chat quickly darted in to an alley, no sooner than he dodged behind a dumpster when he de-transformed in a brilliant green flash. Ohhhhh this was going to be a long night… the darkness seeped into the depths of the alley and even without his heightened Chat senses the rank odor of the garbage assaulted his nose almost taking his breath away. He had no choice, he had to get Plagg some cheese and get back to help. Plagg swirled around his face until he dropped his hat and Plagg swooshed in to find he gooey treat in the top compartment.

It took Plagg a few moments to gulp down a few chucks of his delicious camembert. Adrien sighed. “Hurry Plagg we have to help Volpina, she could be in trouble.”

Between mouthfuls Plagg muttered. “For whiskers sake I can never enjoy my cheese.”

As soon as Adrien thought Plagg had enough he wielded his ring. “Plagg _Transforme moi!_ " In a flash of green Chat Noir was once again ready for battle.

Ladybug turned to him as he reappeared from the alley and skidded down the street. They were almost back to the hotel. She was bent at the waist with her hands on her knees. Her and Jade had stopped for a breath before jumping back into the fray. She smiled at him and said. “Well we certainly aren’t kids any more. Good thing our miraculous give us a boost or I would have tapped out already.”

 Chat smiled at her. She was sweaty, dirty and incredibly hot! He so loved to see her as Ladybug. She was his princess as Marinette but as Ladybug she was his everything.

Jade was anxiously looking around the corner, he turned back to them. “Well if you thought it was a huge mess before you should have a peek now! "

Chat and Ladybug peeked around the corner. They gasped at what they saw. "Well," said Chat "the police cordon is gone, they had apparently decided that it was too dangerous based on what is out there."

Ladybug sighed. "Just when we thought we were getting ahead."

Arrayed in front of them, waiting for them was what amounted to their first challengers when they first received their miraculous. Stormy weather, The Pharaoh, Timebreaker, Mr. Pigeon, and so on. It seemed that Animan had brought most of the zoo. Dead center of this crowd atop an elephant sat Vixin and clutched in its trunk was an unconscious Volpina.

As the three heroes reeled with the enormity of the task Vixens voice rang out with a laugh. "Admit defeat Ladybug, you can end this once and for all. If you and that alley cat give me your miraculous the other two will be allowed walk away. Look around and see the insurmountable odds against you. No matter how lucky you are, you cannot win!"

Ladybug turned to her two companions and a smile crept across her lips. Twenty years ago she might have reached for her ear rings in despair but not now. Did Hawk Moth think in his wildest dreams that they would ever give up their identities? Their closest friends? Their Kwami? To admit defeat ? Hell no! They would rather go down fighting.

Chat and Jade both smiled back. She was sure that they would be thinking the same thing. Chat was the first to speak. "I am pawsitive that I am not giving up without a fight."

Both Ladybug and Jade rolled their eyes, he never quits, with the puns that is...

Jade cocked his head. "Well I'm up for a good butt kicking. What say we get started!"

Ladybug turned to Jade “We need to get to Volpina first. What do you say shell boy, shall we do the slingshot?”

Jade nodded as he headed down the street a little way keeping close to the buildings to keep from being seen. At the same time Ladybug and Chat prepped themselves.

Volpina’s voice rang out again. “Hey heroes what’s the matter, chicken out? Are you going to run away and leave your friend behind? Weak!”

The heroes braced as they readied themselves. 

This was a tricky maneuver but if it worked they would get Jade within reach of Volpina quickly.

Chat did a tumble roll across the street as Jade stepped right in the middle and pointed at Vixen. “Don’t you worry we aren’t going anywhere except to get you!”

Ladybugs yo-yo shot behind Jade as he prepared himself, it ricocheted off of a light standard on the far side. Chat caught it perfectly on the rebound and wrapped it around his staff. They quickly pulled it tight, it coming up behind Jade’s knees as he jumped onto his shield in a kneeling position. With a heave Jade started to rocket down the street and then Ladybug started to pull in her yo-yo and Jade became a bullet heading down the street at velocity straight towards Volpina, Vixen and the waiting bull elephant.

As soon as Jade shot past, Ladybug and Chat were off, baton and yo-yo spinning. As soon as they had sufficient velocity they switched to running on the walls of the buildings, they learned this trick so long ago when the first fought Stormy weather.

As she sped down the street Ladybug had selected her target, Time Breaker, her power of time travel would make the bad guys almost unstoppable if she managed to collect any energy from her victims. As she closed in on her target her eyes fell on The Bubbler and Lady WIFI! She shouted to the others. “It’s a trick there are illusions there! Pick targets from the group that was here when we first arrived!” Vixen did not know that since Alya and Nino where already there it was impossible for their akumatized selves to be there as well.

Chat noticed as soon as he heard her call out. He was heading for Stormy Weather but changed and targeted Guitar Villain instead. Maybe this would be a little easier than they thought…

By the time Jade heard her call he was almost at his target. His intent was to ram the elephant with his shield so that it would drop Volpina and he could grab her and make a dash for safety. It didn’t go as planned, he braced for an impact that never came. At the last minute he pulled up his shield so it would strike the elephant, but as it touched the beast’s forehead the creature disappeared in a puff of orange mist along with Vixen and Volpina. Illusions all of it! Damn he thought as he went careening head over heels again. He was really sick of Vixen. After all this time they still fell for it sometimes, mind you he was glad that Volpina was not really there and unconscious.

Chat was just about to leap from the side of the building to where Guitar Villain was just warming up for a seismic solo when he stopped dead as something grabbed his tail. He let out a yowl of displeasure as suddenly he was lifter high into the air.

 Looking over his shoulder he spotted the culprit what looked like a scaled down version of Fang the dragon. He suddenly remembered that he had read a year or so back that Fang had passed on and Jagged had ‘scaled’ down his pet by adopting a dwarf caiman alligator and if he remembered correctly its name was Wallet.

Ladybug was almost at Copycat; she was still running on the vertical part of the wall but was almost at ground level. About to make the leap when without a warning her ankle came up against something solid and she tripped. It was almost like she ran into someone, but there wasn't anything there to run into! She clattered to the ground skidding on her shoulder and instead of tackling Copycat she found herself in a heap at his feet! So much for being Lady Luck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omm nomm monn if you like please feed the kudos monster. As well comment as you wish. I like to hear comments and constructive criticism.


	12. Her Majesty

Ladybug lay on the ground trying desperately to figure out how she ended up there. She was lady luck, if nothing else over the years her greatest power had always been her luck. That was how she ended married to Adrien, two beautiful children and of course always won against the bad guys.

Now here she was crumpled on the ground… because she tripped? What the heck?

Suddenly she felt something it felt like hands on her earrings. She wasn't going to be able to react fast enough. It was kind of ironic that Copycat was going to unmask her considering how long Chat had tried.

Suddenly he was gone, the violence of Copycats removal surprised her. It was Volpina the sound that she emitted was akin to a howl. "Don't you dare touch her! I will rip your throat out!" Copycat was slammed against the wall. Ladybug could hear the air as it was knocked out of him.

“Hmm. So that’s what the Fox says.” She mused aloud.

Besides Chat, Volpina was always her greatest defender even before she was Volpina. As the Ladyblogger she had always been there looking out for her.

She picked herself off the pavement and quickly assessed where they were. Chat was disappearing over the hotel, a dragon dragging him away by the tail. Volpina had Copycat busy, and Jade was slowly walking up to Jagged Stone, his shield out in front deflecting the blasts from his guitar. She scanned around for vixen who was, as usual, no place to be seen.

She started to move towards Jagged. He was the next on the list. Her silly ally cat would have to deal with the dragon himself, and Volpina seemed to be trashing Copycat.

Jaggeds blasts had slowed Jade's advance, but he was completed focused on the turtle. Ladybug used this to her advantage. At least they didn't have to guess what held the akuma with most of these guys. She looked over at Copycat and had a marvelous idea. She flicked out her yo-yo it whipped around the neck of Jagged's guitar she only had to pull a little, and the blast shifted off of Jade, and the blast slammed into Copycat who had just stepped back from Volpina.

Copycat crashed into the wall of the building again. Oh, that looked like it hurt!

As the blast moved off of Jade his effort to advance translated into rapid forward momentum. He slammed into Jagged at a full charge. Driving him into the side of a parked van. Ladybug heard splintering and hoped it was the guitar not Jagged, he might be akumatized, but she still liked him. Her civilian self still designed all his album covers.

She watched as a small black butterfly appeared between Jade and the van. Without a second thought, her yo-yo whipped out and snagged it. Within moments it was cleansed and in the distance, she heard Chat yowl. She face-palmed. She had forgotten about him and Wallet she hoped he was ok...

Jade helped Jagged up, pointed him to safety and they both turned to where Copycat lay sprawled on the pavement. Volpina rolled him over with her foot, reached down to remove the ladybug clipping he still carried. She nonchalantly walked over to Ladybug and handed her the photo.

"From your secret admirer LB."

Ladybug took it and ripped it in half. The akuma popped free. A flick of the wrist and it was purified.

Ladybug had not a moment to catch her breath when a motion caught her attention. The hotel's front doors flung open of their own volition. She could see Antibug in her familiar black and red suit at the center of the stairs in the lobby pointing at her. She yelped to the others and was off at a sprint. She was the first through the open doors. No sooner had she passed the threshold when the doors slammed shut causing Jade, and Volpina to smash into them. She looked up to where Antibug stood, she was different.

“Welcome Ladybug, I needed to be sure we won’t be disturbed,” Antibug shouted and pointed the sceptre she was holding into the air into the air. “Anti-charm!

Behind her, Ladybug saw bars slam down over the windows and doors trapping her with Antibug. No matter she would change back shortly since she had used her charm.

Ladybug heard a cackle from the stairs as Antibug moved into the light. Her differences from last time were made her more apparent. “I hope you don’t plan to wait for my anti-charm to wear off. I am Queen Antibug now, as I should be, you thought it was rough last time this will be much, much worse.” She laughed again.

Ladybug could see her clearly now, her bodysuit was the same, but she had an ermine cape and a long crimson with black polka dot velvet train lined with further ermine and decorated with gold lace and fleur-de-lis. She also wielded a royal sceptre that had what looked like a yo-yo near the top and was tipped with a fleur-de-lis.

Ladybug shot her yo-yo at Antibug hoping to catch her while she was monologuing. As it was about to strike, Antibug quickly flicked it aside with her sceptre.

Ladybug chose this moment to dive over the front desk looking for a moment to think. She had definitely goofed when she had run in ahead of the rest. As she crouched behind the desk, the flower pot that had been on the front of the counted smashed down on her head.

She scrambled out from behind the counter only to run headlong into Antibug who took a hard swing with her sceptre sending Ladybug crashing across the lobby over a counter sending more plants and flowers smashing off of the floor.

Ladybug was confused how the hell had she made it from the front of the desk to the side so fast. Antibug seemed to be walking with that air of royalty it didn’t make any sense that she could be in two places at once.

She stood up and caught a blast from Antibug’s sceptre in the chest sending her smashing off of the wall behind her. Another difference from the last Antibug. Apparently, Hawkmoth had really planned this out first wear them down, then separate them and then hit them with this amped up Queen Antibug.

Her hackles went up as she felt something touch her pigtail. Many a time she had considered changing her hairstyle, but the pigtails had proved to be good cover for her miraculouses. She swung her fist hard in that direction, and sure enough, she connected. She heard the grunt of pain as she danced away.

Sabrina! The Vanisher! Of course, that explained so much, it had felt like they had been fighting a ghost all night and now she knew they had been. It had been her all along, the trip in front of Copycat, the doors and probably more.

Fortunately, she would not need her lucky charm to get sparkles this time, right beside the front door, there were confetti cannons made up for the party goers. She scooped up a few and with a pop launched a cloud of sparkling fun in the direction that she heard the whimpers of pain. As the sparkles rained down, they revealed the Vanisher kneeling on the floor holding her obviously broken nose. Ha, lady luck was still with her.

She heard Antibug snarl. “You? Who invited you?”

The Vanisher choked through her obvious pain. “Hawkmoth. He said if I helped you get the miraculous you would forgive me. But she ruined it, she always ruins it.” She said, pointing at Ladybug.

“Not this time,” Antibug shouted before blasting Ladybug again with her sceptre.

Ladybug was slammed against the barred front door. She could see Volpina and Jade outside trying to get in. It wasn't working. She turned around just in time to see the sceptre as it was about to crash into her head. As she dropped to the floor, she shot her yo-yo out between Antibug's legs and skidded across the floor knocking her down. Antibug shrieked in fury. How dare a commoner knock her down!

Ladybug turned to see the Vanisher trying to scrub off the glitter that she was coated in. Her yo-yo flicked out striking her right between the eyes. It knocked her out cold. “Stay down!” Ladybug spat.

Antibug was rising to her feet, it quickly became apparent that the akuma was not in her earrings like last time. She had long elegant jewel encrusted ones with a giant ruby in the center of each. Very much not the ones that Ladybug wore. She would have to figure out where Queen Antibug’s akuma was.

Antibug snarled at Ladybug. “It’s time we finish this. I am gonna squash you this time, you miserable pest.” She ran at Ladybug, her train fluttering behind her. She swung her sceptre like a baseball bat. Ladybug barely moved, her right hand coming up to catch the septre. She stopped moving sceptre like it was nothing.

She smiled at Antibug. “I thought you would have learned last time. We are not equals; I don’t care if you think you are royalty.” She looked at the septre as she held it. The yo-yo in the sceptre that had to be it.

Antibug screeched, put her feet up and pushed off of Ladybug taking her sceptre with her. Ladybug could see out of the corner of her eye the Vanisher was waking up. Behind her, she heard a rumble as she turned to look the front door blew inwards, Chat had used his cataclysm. Standing in the rubble and dust stood Jade, Volpina, and Chat. 

“Thanks for showing up!” She shouted at them.

“M’Lady we were pawsitive you could handle this on your own while we took care of Vixen.”

She looked at them, glad they were all okay. “Volpina, Jade take care of the Vanisher.” With that, she turned and watched as Antibug ran up the stairs. “Chat lets go, we have to get her sceptre.”

The chase ended in the ballroom. It looked like a disaster. You could tell this evenings mess had all started here. Antibug was ready for them. The blast she sent from the sceptre was the largest one she had mustered so far, and it was leveled right at Ladybug. She braced herself, as it was about to hit she felt herself being pushed as Chat shoved her out the way taking the blast himself. She watched as it propelled him back through the wall behind her.

Now she was pissed. She bolted forward slamming into Anti sending her skidding into the puddle and the last of the ice from the ice sculpture. As she stood, she grabbed the end of Anti’s train. “Did you not listen to the fashion experts? No capes!” She flicked it, cracking Antibug as if she was at the end of a whip. She slammed her into the giant cake that was sitting on a table at the end of the room. Before Antibug was able to move, she flicked her again, this time out the window into the street below.

She launched herself out the window executing a perfect “superhero” landing. She scanned the street, it was lined with Gendarme and all of the victims that had been set right. Antibug sat in a heap in the middle of the street crying into her hands. Ladybug took her yo-yo and shouted “Lucky Charm!” from above her dropped a beautiful jewel crusted hand mirror.

Chat dropped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was glad he was ok, silly kitty was always taking the hit for her. She watched as Volpina and Jade walked out the hole in the front of the hotel she could see a brooch in Volpina’s hand.

Ladybug straightened herself and walked over to Antibug with the mirror and stopped in front of her. In a quiet voice, she said, “Your majesty I think you need to freshen up, here is a mirror. Absentmindedly Antibug reached up handing her sceptre to Ladybug and took the mirror. She looked at herself and sighed, “It’s over isn’t it?”

Ladybug took the sceptre and snapped it over her knee watching as the black butterfly appeared. “Yes, it is.” She said solemnly to Antibug. Her yo-yo snapped up the Butterfly, and as the now white butterfly fluttered away, she watched as Queen Antibug dissolved back into Chloe.


	13. MDC

Volpina strode over to where Ladybug was standing over a confused looking Chloe. She placed her hand on Ladybug's shoulder as she handed her the Vanisher’s brooch. Smiling back at her Ladybug Broke it in half releasing the last black butterfly. Around went the yo-yo capturing it as it started to flutter away. She smiled as it appeared bright white from her yo-yo. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

 She tossed the mirror in the air “Miraculous Ladybug!” she yelled, and the magic did its work everything changing back. The army of shiny ladybugs rushed in every direction righting everything as they went. She hummed thoughtfully as Christine and the twins appearing before her eyes. Of course! They had disappeared before they were supposed to be home Pixolator must have zapped them into a picture, it completely explained where they had been. She was actually relieved; it was odd, but they had spent the afternoon in the quietest safest place imaginable: the inside of a photo.

Ladybug winked at them as she and Volpina walked past them. Jade and Chat joined them as they wandered toward the police line. All of their miraculouses were starting to flash that they would de-transform soon. The four waved at the crowd and sprinted off.

They had just made it to the park as they transformed back fresh and ready for the party, which was likely to be in disarray. They pushed through the crowd and quickly found Christina and the kids and smothered them with hugs and kisses

Marinette smiled at Adrien. “Why don’t you go ahead with Alya and Nino and see how bad it looks. I will be with you in a few minutes. I just wanna walk these three to the bakery, I am sure mom and dad should be there by now. Perhaps they might even spend the night.”

“Good idea Princess.” Adrian tucked Plagg into his hat, the three friend joined arms and headed towards the party.

 As imagined the miraculous cure had put returned everything to the state before the akumas but the preparations for the party looked to be about four hours behind due to the battle.

Some things never change, though, as Adrien walked through the door Chloe ran to him and threw herself around his neck. She had obviously had enough time to go and put her dress, but the rest seemed only half done. “Adri-honey it has been soooo long. I have missed you so, and I am so happy to see you’re here and alone” she purred as she snuggled into his chest.

Nino and Alya snickered a bit causing Cloe to look up at them. “What are you two laughing at? Don’t you have something else you could be doing?”

Alya was the first to react. “Hate to tell you Chloe but you are drooling on somebody else’s man.”

Poor Chloe her day already a shambles looks up to Adrien and stuttered. “you're married?”

Nino added. “Even has two bambinos. They are too cute mind you, they are more like their mom.”

“kids?”

Adrien smiled his biggest smile as he peeled her off and held her at arm's length. “Fraid so Clo.”

Frustrated Chloe turned toward Alya, it always made her feel better when she was able to look down on someone else. “So where is Marinette, that dreary little friend of yours? Probably still cleaning up in her parent’s lousy little bakery?”

Alya was absolutely not able to resist. “Actually Chloe she doesn’t work in the bakery. Hey, that dress you are wearing is that an MDC original?”

Chloe visibly brightened at the notice of her fabulous dress. “Mes oui, of course, I would only buy from the world's top designers.” She smiled at Adrien. “They are a partner company of Agreste fashions aren’t they Adrien? I read a review recently that they are the talk of the catwalk. Adrien honey you really must introduce me to their designer maybe I might commission something from them.”

At this moment Marinette strolled in the front door and walked over to where they were gathered, smiling brightly. “Hey, guys all is good. Oh hi, Chloe nice dress, that one has always been one of my favourites.”

Chloe sneered. “One of your favourites? You can’t possibly own one. I think they are a little out of your league.”

Marinette smiled as she rolled her eyes. “No silly I designed it. It was from my spring line this year. It showed really well in Milan darling.”

 A look of horror quickly spread across her face as Marionette slid her arm through Adrien’s while reached up and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh no. Her?” Chloe slumped defeated “but-but-but it can’t be and MDC as in Marinette Dupain Chang? You own the company?”

With that Chloe slumped to the floor her day ruined her daydreams crushed, she began to sob. Marinette slid down beside her she rubbed her back as she helped her up. “Adrien, Alya, Nino help me here.” They guided her out of the foyer and into the elevator. “Let's go up to your room Clo and get you freshened up before the party really starts.”

She looked up at them as they walked into her room. “But why are you all so nice to me? I ruined everything, everyone is mad at me, the evening will not be perfect, and I got myself and others akumatized again. I am horrible, and I am so alone. I love ladybug, and I can’t even get her to show up, I am nothing I have always known it, and tonight everyone will know it. I boasted that she was my best friend, sure she came but just to clean up my mess. Now I am babbling like an idiot.”

Marinette smiled at her as she sat on the end of her bed as Alya fussed with her hair. “You know Chloe one-time Ladybug apologized to you and gave you some advice I think you need to take that advice again. If Sabrina showed up tonight, that means she still has feelings of friendship for you. To be honest, Chloe you normally end up in the middle of these things, perhaps it is because you are close to us, maybe it’s just you I don’t know. If the others agree, I want to show you something, and I want you to consider what might be if you change your ways, my friend.”

The others looked at her and one by one they nodded. Marinette stood up. Around her Chloe watches as one after another starting with Nino ending with Ladybug the all said the phrase “Transforme moi” she sat there unbelieving, her worldview crashed around her. These people, some that she had known since she was a little girl stood before her as Paris’s guardians, the very superheroes that she worshiped and Ladybug had called her friend.”

  “Chloe listen very carefully,” Ladybug said, “you have just been given a very special thing. Not many know who we are, and I tell you this if you prove yourself you might even be able to join us. Turn against us and it will be your darkest day. But  I truly believe that you are that lonely person that needs friends.”

Chat Noir smiled at Jade, “I know full well what a good friend can mean to a person.” As he gave him a fist bump.

They all de-transformed their Kwame’s were exhausted and were going to need time to recharge. Marinette held her hand out to Chloe. “Come on friend, let's go party.” The rest circled her as she stood up and embraced her in a group hug. Chloe had not felt this good in a very long time. She smiled, it felt like her heart grew in her chest. They walked out together, she was going to change, she had a reason to change it was going to bee ok.

Across the city, in a darkened room overlooking an alley, a man slumped onto the bed exhausted. His Kwami couldn’t even speak it would be months or even ever before he would be able transformed again. But it would not end, he still wanted their miraculous.


End file.
